Just Give Me A Reason
by xCreativeDragon
Summary: Percy Jackson is almost graduating from NYU with his Marine Biology degree but he needs to pass Statistics. which he isn't doing. Thalia his temperamental engaged cousin fixes him up with a tutor.. Rated T for swearing and some sexual references.


**A/N: So yeah I thought of this story and here it is XD. I really hope you enjoy! Most characters belong to Rick Riordan. AU, some characters changed a bit to fit the story.**

**xx**

"No way, nuh uh. Kill me and I'd _still _say no." I looked at Thalia with a serious look that told her she'd never convince me.

"Oh okay" she pouted and reached for her purse. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She pulled out her cell phone. "Ugh you know what? I need to call Sally Jackson and tell her, her son is failing his Statistics class and he won't be able to graduate from College." She teased

"Thalia no!" I reached for her cell phone but she simply moved her hand backwards. "Oh no no no no Percy. I _will _do it. I _need _you to graduate with me! I'm not going to stand around and wait for you. Besides I'm getting married" she flashed her Diamond ring on her left hand for what seemed the 50000th time. "You're 24 years old Percy! You can't get held back that's just embarrassing, for _me_" she continued. I glanced at her and said: "Fine" Thalia _always _got what she wanted. See I emphasized _always?_

"Great I'll call the tutor at around seven?" She smiled and walked out to my apartment door.

Nico Di Angelo my irresponsible roommate burst through the door just as Thalia was leaving. "Oh hey Thals" he greeted. "Ugh Nico grow up, your breath smells like alcohol." She stated and walked out.

"Bitch" he muttered after her. He looked at me and said. "Shit Percy! Man your head's so big!" he started chuckling to himself about Popeye's and the Incredible Hulk.

"Drank too much did you?" I asked

He nodded and collapsed on the couch next to me. "What was Thalia talking about?" he finally asked a reasonable question.

"Umm she wants to find a tutor for me and she won the argument." I said embarrassed. "Where were you last night Nico?" I asked.

"Oh I was at Drew Tanaka's place" He shared.

"Drew as in the Drew you always break up with and get back together with?" I questioned. I couldn't believe that Nico was actually back with her.

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'.

"I give up" I said and walked to my room. I flopped back into my bed wanting this day to be over. I buried my face into my pillow and drifted into darkness.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I pushed the snooze button and laid in my bed for a moment. Until a key unlocked the door and in came Thalia with two cups of coffee. She was wearing her work clothes. A pencil skirt that was just above her knees and white blouse. "Ugh for fucks sake Percy get up! It's 11:00. What are you still doing in bed?" She ordered as she kicked me. she let her hair grow up to her shoulders for the last couple of months and today it was open down her back.

"I wish I never gave you a key to my apartment." I regretted. She smirked and gave me a cup of coffee. she pulled out her cell and texted someone then sat down next to me. "Anyways Percy I need you to come with me to pick out tuxedoes today." She said.

"Today? Isn't your wedding in like 2 months?" I asked sitting up and taking a swig of my coffee.

"Yeah, so what? I want to be prepared so I can focus on my vows." She said. "So today you and I are going Tuxedo shopping! Get ready, I'll be in the car." She stood up, left a card on my table and walked out the door. I got up and picked the card up.

Scribbled in Thalias neat hand writing were the words:

Here's the tutors Number

Annabeth Chase: 05543217654

I left the card where it was and showered quickly changed and went down stairs. "Oomph!" I bumped into a figure at the entrance and spilled my coffee all over her. "Shit! I am so sorry." I spoke awkwardly. She looked up and she was pissed. She had piercing Grey eyes, Blond hair that cascaded down her back and an expression that was _really _frustrated. "Um you know what? I'll let this slide through. Good I didn't have coffee too right?" she joked. I laughed and felt bad. She walked past me and stood on a step. "Next time you're walking down the stairs look up it might save you from wrecking someone's shirt." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

I got out into the parking lot where Thalia was waiting in her car. "What the hell took you so long Percy?" she demanded. "Umm accident on the stairs." I said sheepishly. "Whatever" she muttered as she rolled her eyes and started the Land Rover.

"You think Luke's going to like this one?" Thalia asked while pulling out a tuxedo and showing Percy. "I don't know Thals he's _your _fiancé not mine." I answered. She muttered a couple of names to me and look back through the racks of what seemed like endless tuxedos to me.

There was a _bing!_ as a blonde haired guy came through the store door. "Luke!" shouted Thalia. She ran towards him and kissed him.

"Can I go now?" I begged to her. "Fine run off you baby." She taunted. I took that as a challenge and literally ran out. _Finally I was going to die of boredom_ I thought as I exited the store_. _ I didn't know what to do next so naturally I went to the pool. I swam a couple of laps and felt awesome. Until I found Nico back at my apartment making out with Drew Tanaka on our couch. He was on top of her and her shirt was pulled half way revealing half her stomach and Nico's hand was under it. "Get a room." I said as I walked into the apartment. They didn't seem to care and continued what they were doing. I walked into my room and switched on my T.V, I was just in time for Adventure Time. And as I was watching the show My eyelids got heavy and dropped into a nap.

"Get up!" I shouted at a sleeping Drew and Nico on my couch, still fully clothed thank god. "Ugh fine Percy chill." Drew said as she got up. My tutor was on her way and I didn't want her to think I always have people making out on my couch. "Out. Now." I demanded, I shut the door after the both of them and leaned against the door. _Knock knock. _

I opened the door and there was standing my tutor. Her eyes widened. "Coffee Boy! Is this what you do when you aren't running and spilling coffee on people?" she laughed.

"You must be Annabeth right?" I asked awkwardly. "Yes" she answered. "And you're Percy right?"

"Yes, umm we should study." I said.

"isn't that what I came here to do?" asked Annabeth

"Okay, let's try this again okay?" asked Annabeth clearly frustrated that I wasn't getting it."When you-" _buzz buzz_ Annabeth's cell phone went. She looked at the phone," Um I should take this." She said and she slipped out of the room. When she came back she said. "Oh sorry that was my boyfriend, um we should continue tomorrow night ok? Our time's up anyway." She informed. I could tell she just wanted to go. "Uh yeah ok, I'll try to understand it tomorrow okay?" I said.

"If you do, I would be doing my job right." She laughed. She put her jacket on and her coat and walked to my door. She turned around and said one more thing to me before she left. "and remember don't spill any coffee on anyone." And with that she smiled and walked out.

She was awesome. But she had a boyfriend so she was off limits. _I need to do something tonight._

I picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah Beckendorf? Are you doing anything tonight…want to see a movie? Great!" I put on my coat and got out.

**A/N: Hope you liked it guys! **

**xx**


End file.
